Those Little Moments
by silverbranches
Summary: Every day is special when you're in love, but sometimes there are moments that are more memorable than others.  Four such moments in James and Lily's relationship.  Slight song-fic to Adele's My Same.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Adele owns the lyrics from the song "My Same"**

_**You're the first to make up whenever we argue.**_

Just because they were a couple now didn't mean that the infamous Potter-Evans spats had stopped. That was proven when the entire Great Hall heard the strident tones of the pair arguing.

"You are an arrogant _sod,_ Potter!"

"And you, Evans, are nothing more than a bad-tempered shrew!"

Seconds later a fuming Lily stomped into the Great Hall, with an equally irate James following behind her. They sat at separate ends of the Gryffindor table, and didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. Nobody bothered to ask what the argument was about; it didn't even matter. The two were always arguing about one thing or the other.

Later that night, Lily found a dozen wildflowers waiting for her outside her room. Tied to each stem was a small note in James' distinctive scrawl, reading, "I'm sorry."

_**You're so adventurous, I'm so very cautious.**_

"Come _on_, Lily," James urged, tugging on her arm.

Lily resisted, digging in her heels. "But James! We're Head students! We can't just go sneaking around the castle in the middle of the night!"

James flashed his trademark Potter grin at her and asked, "Why not?"

"What if we get caught?" Lily persisted.

"Lily, love, school ends in a week. It's not like the professors will do anything if they catch us. Besides," he said. "You're a Marauder's girlfriend now. You need to start taking some risks."

The redhead gave in with a small laugh and followed after him, eager to see where this little adventure would take her.

Years later, she would have to admit that swimming with James in the Black Lake at midnight was one of her best memories of seventh year.

_**I like to sit on chairs, and you prefer the floor.**_

It became part of their routine: Every school night the two of them would study together in the Heads' common room. The only sounds would be the rustling of pages or scratching of quills.

"James?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is the main diet for a bowtruckle?"

"Wood lice, and sometimes fairy eggs."

The sounds of quill scratching and page rustling resumed.

"James?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you always sit on the floor?"

That was another part of their routine, one that Lily had never understood. While she enjoyed stretching out on the couch to do her work, James seemed perfectly content to sit on the floor. With his back resting against the couch and his papers spread on the ground, he would complete his homework. Lily didn't get how anyone could bear sitting on the floor for nearly an hour and not complain.

James shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "I just do."

_**I say we've only known each other a year. You say I've known you longer, my dear.**_

James removed the blindfold from Lily's eyes and she gasped. The entire scene was picture book romantic. There was a dinner set for two underneath a weeping willow, and the only light came from some floating candles.

"James, this is so…" Words couldn't even begin to describe how she felt. She took her place in the chair he, ever the gentleman, had pulled out for her, still taking in the sight of everything.

The couple relished their meal, and the hour passed with laughter and easy conversation. After polishing off the delicious chocolate cake, Lily leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Well Potter," she said. "I have to confess, I didn't know that you had it in you to make this night so perfect."

James grinned at her and said, "I figured I should try something new. You're always sighing over those romantic bits in the Muggle moving pictures we watched – don't deny it, I've seen you. Besides, it's our one-year anniversary. I should give you something special that you can remember for years."

Lily reached across the table and handed James a small box. "Here," she told him. "It's your anniversary present."

James demolished the wrapping paper in a matter of seconds. His eyes lit up like a child's when he saw what lay inside.

"Lily!" he cried. "I can't believe this! Four tickets to the Quidditch World Cup!" He hopped out of his seat and kissed her quickly. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

He kissed her again for good measure, and then passed her his gift to her. "Here," he said. The exuberance in his eyes faded a little. Lily would have said he seemed nervous, except the great James Potter _never_ got nervous.

Lily unwrapped her present much more slowly then James had. The wrapping paper fell away to reveal a small black box.

"James…" Lily was surprised that her voice didn't waver.

"Lily." While she had been busy unwrapping her gift, James had moved around the table and was now kneeling at her feet. He gripped her hands in his own. "Lily, I love you. I love you and I want nothing more than to spend every second of every day of the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Lily had to remind herself how to breathe. "But James," she whispered. "We've only been dating for a year. You're still in Auror training, and I'm… "

"Lily," James interrupted. "I've been in love with you since the second I saw you in first year. I know that we're young, and that this isn't going to be easy. But if I love you, and you love me, then shouldn't we at least give it a chance? Please." His voice dropped to a soft whisper. "Please, become my wife."

"_Yes_," Lily breathed. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!"

She jumped out of her seat into James' arms. He whirled her around in the air once before setting her down and slipping the diamond ring on her finger. 

"I love you," he repeated for the hundredth time that night.

Lily was certain that her smile would split her face if she grinned any wider.

"I love you too," she said. Then she pulled his head down for a kiss.

The two had shared millions of kisses after becoming an official couple, but this one…. well, this one blew all the others away.

**A/N: Couldn't resist ending with a Princes Bride like line! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
